


if my wishes came true

by brokentombstone



Series: Jonsa New Years Drabbles 2021 [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28644177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokentombstone/pseuds/brokentombstone
Summary: Jon realizes that with Sansa, anything is possible.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Series: Jonsa New Years Drabbles 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2099139
Comments: 13
Kudos: 44
Collections: Jonsa New Year Drabbles





	if my wishes came true

**Author's Note:**

> day 3: wishes

Jon is not unfamiliar with coveting. He thinks he spent most of his life coveting in one way or another. Sometimes big things and sometimes small. Most of all he coveted the name. 

Stark. 

All he ever wanted to be. All he ever was. 

When he’d waited at the Weirwood tree for Sansa to round the bend, accompanied by Arya, then Bran had given his arm a squeeze and said,  _ You’re all she’s ever wanted Jon,  _ he didn’t think he could ever wish for anything more. 

Better even than Sansa on the ramparts insisting that  _ he  _ is a Stark to her. And coming from the last Stark he dared to hope was alive it meant more than she could ever know. 

But all that had come after had nearly destroyed that. Destroyed him. Daenerys. The dragons. The dead. The damn Lannisters. 

His parentage. 

But she hadn’t wavered. Had found him out after Bran broke the news of Rhaegar and Lyanna. Held his hand and promised to do whatever it took to protect him. And then she had. 

Their enemies had died. The Kingdoms had broken up. And they had wed under the Weirwood tree of their youth. 

(In the end she’d given him the Stark name. More than he could’ve ever imagined). 

And while their marriage has been his happiest day to date, he thinks today might overwhelm even that. If only to see Sansa beam again as she did the first time he was crowned. 

They stand just outside the chamber doors and he can’t stop his legs from shaking. So once again she takes his hand. 

“It’s time Jon,” Sansa says. 

“Just one more minute,” Jon holds her in place. 

And she looks at him expectantly, waiting for whatever he needs to say. 

Through it all it has been Sansa’s faith that got them here, since she found him she’s never faltered in her belief in him, in her belief in  _ them.  _ And it’s Jon’s turn to do the same.

“You deserve this,” Jon says and he sees her start to roll her eyes so he squeezes her hand tightly, “No. You really do. More than anyone I could ever know. Definitely more than me. Cersei. Littlefinger. Daenerys. All of them. You’ve handled it all with grace and you never let it shatter you. But Gods Sansa there’s nobody else I’d choose to do all this with and you chose to stand by  _ my  _ side. I know I’d never be here without you.”

Sansa’s eyes fill with tears almost instantly. Her mouth has the barest hint of a smile. 

“I couldn’t have chosen anyone else Jon,” Sansa says and brings her lips to his for the faintest kiss before she pushes open the door and drags him inside. 

And together they take the steps forward, through the crowd and the applause, the chants. To their thrones side by side and the crowns that await. Ready to find their home on their heads. 

All Jon can think is that he was offered this once, by Stannis Baratheon. King in the North. And he’d refused, all while wishing for some twist of fate.

_ Winterfell belongs to my sister Sansa.  _

He’d just never realized his wishes could come true.


End file.
